


Jester and Vex meet their creator

by oldamber13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Breasts, Double Ended Dildo, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, RPF, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Jester and Vex meet and fuck Laura Bailey. Smut. Like all Smut. RPF warning!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Laura Bailey, Jester Lavorre/Vex'ahlia, Laura Bailey/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Jester and Vex meet their creator

Laura awoke in a room on a bed. She didn’t know where she was but it did feel familiar. She looked around the room. It was empty except for lanterns dangling from the ceiling. She went to get out of the bed before realizing she was completely naked. She sat there trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly the door opened.

“Hello darling.” A sultry voice said.

“Hiiiiiiii!” Said an excited mischievous voice after that one.

“Vex? Jester?!” Laura said wide eyed.

“Yes, it's us.” Vex answered

“Or should we say it’s you?” Said Jester.

“What am I doing here? And why am I naked?”

“Well it’s a long story. And to answer the second question-“

“Were going to have sex with you.” Jester said interrupting Vex.

“Wait. What?” Laura said pulling the sheets up.

Vex began to pull off pieces of armor as she talked. “ I don’t know if it’s because were you or something but both me and Jess here find you so attractive that we must have you.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Laura said wide eyed.

“Nothing makes sense.” Jester said pulling her dress over her head.

Vex was now nude except for the feathers in her hair. Her body and face were similar to Laura’s but slightly different. Her hair was darker and her body was a bit more curvy. Vex’s hips and breasts were much bigger than Laura’s. Jester on the other hand looked very different. Besides being blue and a tiefling, she was very buff, she had biceps and abs. Her tattoo shimmered above her breasts. She grinned and both girls began to walk over.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. I’m married and this is so fucking weird, and ….”

“It doesn’t matter if you are married, this is like masturbating.” Jester said grinning showing her fangs.

“Plus Travis is probably going through a similar thing with Fjord and Grog.” Vex said moving her braided ponytail over her shoulder.

Vex sat on the bed her large breasts hung down as she crawled toward Laura.

“Darling just relax.” She said as she pulled the reluctant Laura into a kiss. 

Vex pulled the sheet down as their mouths met. Laura tried to fight but gave in to the skilled half-elf tongue. Vex pushed Laura back and got on top of her. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Vex’s tongue went to work kissing Laura’s cheek and working down to her collarbone. She left little bites and kisses all the way down to her breast. Vex took her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. Before Laura could even react a blue face flew into hers. Jester pulled Laura’s face into a kiss. Jester’s tongue wasn’t as experienced as Vex’s but it still took Laura’s breath away. The blue freckled face tiefling enthusiastically kissed the human pushing her tongue into her mouth. Laura enjoying being dominated but wanting a little control pushed back. 

“Fuck” Laura said.

“Oh shit sorry. I forgot about my fangs.” Jester said. She held her hand out. “Cure wounds.”

Vex shook her head at both of them and kissed down Laura’s stomach. Jester kissed her neck and played with her breast as they watched the half-elf. Vex slowly pushed Laura’s legs open. Her pussy was already getting wet. Vex inched her mouth closer kissing her thigh as she went. Her mouth was inch from her target and she could already feel the heat coming off it. Vex smiled and flicked Laura’s clit with her tongue. Laura let out a moan and gripped Jester’s hip. Jester put her arm around her and pulled her face into her breast. Laura sucked on the blue breast as Vex sucked her clit. 

Laura couldn’t believe what was happening. Two characters that she made up were having sex with her. Her stomach muscles tensed up as Vex stuck two fingers into her pussy. Jester pushed Laura’s shoulder's back. 

Jester swung her blue leg over Laura's shoulder and straddled her face. Jesters tail wrapped around Laura’s neck as she moved her pussy over her mouth. Jester gave a devilish grin as the shocked and getting fingered Laura began eating her out.

“Just like that Laura!” Jester squealed. She rocked her hips on Laura’s mouth as the tail cept her head in place. The tip of the tail moved down and rubbed Laura’s nipple, teasing her.

Vex continued finger fucking Laura. She looked up at the tight blue ass sitting on their creators face. Laura’s breathing was intense, her breasts were rising and falling quickly. Vex fingered her faster and put her mouth over her clit. 

Laura could barely breathe. Her mouth was covered in Jester and all though she was enjoying it, it was almost suffocating her. She poked her nose up enough to breath as she focused her tongue on the tieflings clit. She flicked it back and forth. Jester moaned and played with her breasts. 

Laura closed her eyes and focused on not cumming and trying to make Jester cum. She moved her arms up gripping Jesters blue thighs. Her tongue worked harder. She could feel heat rising through her body from Vex’s fingering. Jester looked down at her, her tail got tighter. She was biting one of her fingers and her cheeks were blushing. Laura sucked on her clit and looked up at Jester. Jester’s back arched as fluid rushed out of her. Jester moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

Jester’s tail loosened its grip on Laura’s neck. She gasped as she felt the air go back in her lungs. Her clit was throbbing. She looked down at Vex. Vex grinned as Laura's walls tightened around her fingers. Laura yelled as she orgasmed. Her abs tightened as Vex slid her fingers out. A stand of cum still connected her hand to Laura’s pussy. Vex cleaned off her slick finger’s.

“You taste wonderful darling.” Vex said.

Jester laid down next to Laura.

“Spiritual weapon!” Jester yelled as a pink glowing double ended dildo appeared. She moved one end into her pussy and bent it up.

She grinned at Laura. Laura sat up and straddled Jester’s pink dick. Jester teased Laura's wet lips with the head of it. Laura squeezed Jester’s breasts as she lowered herself onto it. Laura moaned as it entered, squeezing Jester’s breast even harder. Once the two girls were both comfortable Jester waved her hand and the dildo began moving back and forth on its own. Laura’s walls gripped the spiritual weapon.

“You made this thing really big.” Laura moaned.

“I know.” Jester said moaning. Laura wasn’t sure if she regretted making it that big or if she was enjoying it.

The dildo began moving faster making slick sliding noises. Jester wrapped her tail around Laura’s thigh.

Vex who had been fingering herself watching, walked over and straddled Jester’s face. Jester enthusiastically guided her down and began eating her out. She sat facing Laura. Laura had her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open. She seemed to be fully focused on the pussy pounding she was taking. Vex grabbed Laura’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. They almost looked like twins kissing. Laura reached out and pinched Vex’s nipples while Vex played with hers. 

Both of them didn’t break eye contact, their foreheads leaned against one another. Vex rocked her hips on the blue tieflings tongue. Laura’s pussy was throbbing with pleasure. Fluids leaked down her leg. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Laura said holding on to Vex.

“Cum for me darling.” Vex said holding Laura’s hips as she kissed her.

Their tongue’s aggressively met each other. They made out wildly before Laura broke the kiss. Her back arched as she moaned. Her pussy tightened around the pink shaft. Vex who had barely been keeping it together let out a moan as her orgasm spilled out of her. As soon as she did Jester let out a squeal as she cam. Her tail got even tighter around Laura’s thigh as her toes curled. 

Suddenly the pink dildo disappeared. It felt strange to have something that thick in you vanish.

“Sorry I lost concentration when I came.” Jester said.

Laura just laughed and laid down next to her. Vex laid down on the other side of Laura. The three women snuggled against one another in the bed.

“Let’s do this again!” Jester said excitedly kissing Laura’s cheek.


End file.
